Memories
by Riru
Summary: After Sarah said the words something happened to her, something that will change her forever. After 7 years Jareth comes back and he is the only one who can bring Sarah back to being who she is.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or scenes that originated in Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: After Sarah said the words something happened to her, something that will change her forever. After 7 years Jareth comes back and he is the only one who can bring Sarah back to being who she is.  
  
Author Notes: Hi I'm starting another story. I will continue Kidnapped soon so don't worry ^^ I'm a major Labyrinth Fan but I've never wrote a fic about it so here's my first Labyrinth fic Enjoy  
  
------  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
"You have no power over me"  
  
As the words escaped Sarah's lips she saw the Goblin King melt, she saw the entire underground melt away from her vision , it was over it was all over. and she had won. Realization hit her. She had been the only person to ever beat Jareth the Goblin King, she had taken back the child he had stolen , and all this in thirteen hours. Reality came back as she saw her bedroom slowly materialize around her, as the clock stroke midnight. She blinked confused, how could it be midnight? Was she really gone for thirteen hours? Eyeing her room her eyes went directly over to her possessions carefully, her eyes going over everything that had to do with the Labyrinth. -Hoggle.Sir Didymus.Ludo-Her eyes traveled to the music box with the crystalline figure gowned in the very same dress , no gown, that she had worn while dancing in his arms. Her eyes finally landed on him, the little figurine she had of him stood tall and proud like the real one had done so many times while taunting her, making her upset, and confusing her with his generosity.  
  
Stomping out of the room , anger settling in her she suddenly remembered something, how could she be so selfish as to forget the reason why she had made her way through the labyrinth.  
  
"Toby" She bit out barely a whisper, running to his room she ran to the crib that held him, she caught her breath as she saw him there breathing ever so softly, a smile graced her lips as she brushed back a strand of ebony hair. She quickly glanced down to see her teddy bear staring back up at her. Bending down she picked the old toy up brushing the fur back, as she stood up she stared at the bear, Sir Lancelot , to her brother, Toby, and ever so lightly tucked it under the boy's arm.  
  
"He belongs to you now." She said with final agreement. She turned around to leave, but something was wrong. Grasping her ears she started to feel dizziness take over her. She fell to her knees memories of her friends flashed quickly in front of her eyes, then disappear, she croaked out a 'no' but she wasn't even sure if she said anything at all. The pain became more intense as tears came to eyes. Everything she cherished was being replaced, her fantasy world was being taken away from her. The Labyrinth flew before her , and disappeared. Her eyes came face to face with mismatched eyes,  
  
Him  
  
her thoughts grew to ones of anger, as only his face and name was erased, the only thing she was to remember was him, his being nothing else, she knew she wouldn't be able to name him, if she saw him, it would trigger something but she had no idea what that would be. She breathed heavily falling to the ground completely, saying the only thing that came to her mind as she fell into blackness.  
  
"Damn you Jareth"  
  
------  
  
Jareth finally gained his balance and tried to stand, he had offered her everything , her dreams, her friends, and him. If the girl had listen to the song he sang to her when they danced she would have known he would give her anything she wanted. But she didn't want it. She was a stubborn girl, foolish, naïve little girl but she was loyal to her friends and her little brother, brave to stand up to him, kind-hearted , and beautiful. He knew she would grow to become a more beautiful, and finer woman he'd ever meet and he had ruin his chance to ever be with her. He wouldn't give in twice, he still had deep feelings for her but he wasn't about to let that happen to him again. No he wouldn't listen to his emotions anymore, look where he ended up. Regaining his composure he headed back to his kingdom , the outfit he had worn during the confrontation torn and ruined, but he didn't care. His slow steps lead him to the throne room, where he knew he'd find peace. A sigh of regret escaped his lips , as a gentle wind entered through the window carrying words, he stood upright as the voice was a familiar one.  
  
"Damn you Jareth" He scowled asking himself what he had done now. Willing a crystal to appear the scowl deepened as it took much of his energy to do the simple task. Willing it once again he saw Sarah's delicate face. Jareth longed to be able to comfort her with whatever she was feeling, he noticed something, her eyes were closed ,her breathing had stopped. Standing he head to the topmost tower ,his strides became quicker as he came nearer , entering a single room he stopped. The room he had enter was carved from stone like the rest of his castle , but it had no windows, it had no furnishings except for a mirror. He walked deeper into the dark room and studied the mirror. It's rim was made by the best metal smith in the Underground, a elf, the reflecting glass was made deep in the mountains by the dwarfs, the intricate design of intertwining roses was made by the Queen of the Faeries, and the magic seething from the mirror was given to it by his father and him, with being the High King of the Sidhe's heir. There were only three of its kind. One was connected to his father in a exact duplicate of the room he was standing in, one was his own, and the other belonged to the Oracle Hesperia in a exact duplicate of the very room he stood in.  
  
A crystal appeared in his hand, his concentration on his destination, releasing the crystal, it shot like a bullet to the mirror, and instead of breaking it went through, leaving only a ripple in the mirror as if he had thrown a rock into a lake. Stepping into the mirror he reached his arms in first and quickly the rest of his body followed suit. Jareth open his eyes to welcome the bleak surroundings of the room, he headed to the door but was stopped as it opened itself . Standing there was a elderly lady but she wasn't a ordinary old lady. Besides the fact that she was a albino , she was the Oracle, a woman who knew time itself. Her hair fell to the floor a snow white color, her skin just as pale, and her eyes. Her eyes were pure white, they were more intimidating then his own. They could look into any soul with relative ease.  
  
"Follow me." She turned around allowing him to see the warmly lit hallway, he obeyed the order without any say, he had come to respect this lady when he was very young and by no means did he want to get her mad.  
  
"I know why you're here Jareth, all will be explained at tea. You haven't visited me in such a long time, do you know how jolly I felt when I foresaw your arrival, at exactly noon, after the young woman who finally captured your heart had turned down everything you offered, and after you realized she was hurt. Even after your promise to yourself that you wouldn't give her a second chance." She looked over her shoulder at him to see his reaction, he hadn't move an inch, spoiling all her fun. He looked into her eyes which caused a smile to form.  
  
"I'm so glad you find fun in reading my life like a fairytale story Hesperia but that isn't the problem at hand. I wish to know what has happened to Sarah, none of my feelings towards her are thrown into this it is just a rival wanting to know what has happened to a rival." He looked back to the side and admired Hesperia's cozy home where only his father and himself knew how to get to. The Oracle looked back to the front of her.  
  
"Jareth you're no fun! No fun at all." She nodded, against his will Jareth allowed a low chuckle to escape his lips but was silent the rest of the way.  
  
Entering a room Jareth noticed tea already waiting as if it had been prepared before he had arrived which he knew was probably true. He seated himself down onto a lounge chair as Hesperia sat down into the very same chair she always sat in when he visited. She poured him and herself a glass of Earl Grey tea, which was his preferred choice when having tea. He looked up at her about to open his mouth to ask what had happened.  
  
"What has happened to Sarah, Hesperia?" He asked as she asked.  
  
"Biscuit?" Hesperia laughed, "I'm sorry dear I didn't hear what you said but do you want a biscuit?" She smiled, Jareth frowned.  
  
"No thank you. What I asked was, What has happened to Sarah? Why when I saw her in my crystals she was lying on the floor not breathing for that matter?" Hesperia sighed and the way she did it, Jareth swore he saw the elderly Lady Hesperia actually was. She placed her teacup down on its saucer before looking up at him through closed eyes.  
  
"Do you truly want to know?" She asked. Jareth looked at her. Of course he wanted to know, did he? The way she had spoken her question made him worry. If it was that Sarah died or something worse then death he didn't want to know, but if it was something trifle, like he randomly thought of something like being too close to the magic contained in the Labyrinth then he wanted to know. Even if it was such a trifle effect he could help her, even if she didn't want his help.  
  
"Yes I do." He answered. Hesperia nodded and stood up and walked to a door, standing up himself he followed her, walking through the doorway he realized he had never been in this room. He was never allowed and it always kept his curiosity contempt when he was young trying to guess what was in here. He had imagine heads in bottles or Fae eyeballs, Like in the fairytales he had read, but as he stepped in it wasn't anything like he expected. It was a black and empty just like the room which contained the mirror. In the middle contained a staff with a crystal being held by the mouth of a snake. His eyes followed the head of the snake to see the rest of it wrap itself around the staffs lower part. The detail was excellent, he wondered who had been the creator because the design could easily have beaten the design on the traveling mirror.  
  
He noticed Hesperia's stare and looked up at her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know Jareth, once I tell you I cannot take back what I told you nor can I change the events that follow?" He simply nodded. "Very well. When Sarah started her adventure, she was a normal teenage mortal, but as she journeyed the Labyrinth's very being took a liking to her, and with this liking it gave her some of its power. Of course Sarah didn't know this neither did you. You could say that with the help of the Labyrinth's magic and her determination to rescue her brother, it was what made her able to get through the Labyrinth and remember when in the Crystal Ballroom with you. But when she defeated you and said the words and returned to her home, the Labyrinth felt betrayed. So for its revenge after the girl had made sure the little boy she had rescued was safe it took back its power and something else, Jareth do you know what that something else was?" Jareth simply shook his head. This was all so confusing the Labyrinth giving Sarah some of its power. The Labyrinth's very being was that its soul. His thoughts went to the crystal Ballroom and having holding her in his arms.  
  
"Jareth.." Hesperia paused until she had his full attention. "The Labyrinth took away her memories. She forgets everything. Her friends, the Underground, her love for anything that has something to do with Fantasy Worlds, and her dreams. Yet strangely enough it didn't erase all of her memory of you." Jareth stood upright as she spoke about him.  
  
"What do you mean not all Hesperia?" he asked, he could hear the sadness in his voice. Everything, she forgot Everything.  
  
"I mean she still has a mental image of you in her mind, she knows what you look like and how you act, but she doesn't know why or who you are. How can one person remember someone if they don't have a face and a name to go with that person? But the Labyrinth has given her hope in remembering it all only if you, you Jareth, want her to remember." She stared at the King of the Goblins, as he digested everything she had told him. She walked towards him and took his hand into her own pale one.  
  
"If you do decide to do something though, wait. Wait seven years Jareth. Why?" She looked down before looking back up at him. "Jareth she's too young now, too immature, she hasn't witnessed love yet. She doesn't know what to expect. Wait seven years, she will be a mature young woman. If you bring her now you'll just scare her away. Believe me, I know."  
  
------  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Well do you like? This is probably the longest chapter I've wrote for a story and it's only 2000 something words, that's sad T_T  
  
Anyway please R&R it would be nice 


	2. 7 Years Later

Disclaimer: Still don't own it  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 2: 7 Years Later  
  
Sarah stopped the car, and calmly inhaled and exhaled, before looking down at her bags and back up to the Cabin. Why did her family have to come a day later, why did they have to make her suffer alone when she was supposed to meet her in-laws for the first time since she became engaged. Okay so it was the second time but the first time hadn't count because they had thought she was a coat rack. The couple were sure proud of their son and wanted the world to know it. Pushing her thin rimed glasses up Sarah made her way outside the car only to be bombarded by a unidentifiable person. Slowly being released Sarah saw the tresses of silver hair. A smile graced her lips.  
  
"Trin, Oh I'm so glad to see you I'm a nervous wreck, what if they use me as a coat rack again!" eighteen year Trinity Brown laughed at her soon to be sister-in-law and gave her another hug. The other girl studied her. She still had her silver hair which she knew her fiancé teased her about saying she was already getting gray hairs, Sarah herself thought it suited the mystery that surrounded the young girl. She wore a beige skirt and a emerald green halter top to go with it.  
  
"No I'm sure they won't and I have proof," Sarah rose a eyebrow before the girl continued, "Moms been pacing for hours and Dads been on his computer since he got here, he does that when he's nervous. Luckily for you Danny takes after mom with the pacing." With a radiant smile Trinity quickly went to get Sarah's bags. At first when her big brother Daniel had introduced her to Sarah she wasn't sure Sarah was the one for him, what with being a Scientist and Daniel's love for myths and such, but once she saw Sarah with her little brother Toby, she quickly knew the two were meant for each other. Sarah was so maternal it made the girl look up to her and there was only one other person who did this and that person was Daniel.  
  
"Sarah your here," Daniel walked to his fiancée, Sarah welcomed his embrace with open arms and kissed him gently on the cheek before turning to take one of her bags from Trinity. "Hey Trin Jared's here." Sarah frowned at Trin's confused stare, if Daniel knew who this guy was Trin must of knew.  
  
"Who's Jared?" Guess she was wrong, Sarah quickly became excited as to who this Jared was and listened closely to the conversion going on between Brother and Sister.  
  
"You know our cousin Jared, I always thought you had a short term memory but really Trin-ouch!" Trinity pinched him, causing Sarah to break out laughing, she didn't stop until her face was red and she lost her breath. Walking into the Chalet was like walking into her home from when she was a child. The cabin was built entirely by wood and had a excellent view of the lake. A fire place rested on the west wall surrounded by comfy love seats and couches. Cherry wood floors matched the rest of the cabin and was ordained with a floor rug that had roses embroidered into it and was so comfortable to walk on.  
  
"May I help you with your bags they look heavy?" Sarah and Trinity both quickly spinned around at the sound of the low voice. Sarah came face to face, with a blonde haired , mismatched eyed man who was staring at her and reaching for her bag.  
  
"Jared, there you are. This is my fiancée Sarah Williams , Sarah my cousin Jared Smith" Sarah stared into the depths of Jared's mismatched eyes. One was a ice blue, while the other was a forest green. He looked familiar but she knew she had never seen him before. She heard Trinity repeat his name to herself, before giving her head a shake.  
  
"I'm sorry, It's nice to meet you Mr. Smith. You look like someone I once knew but couldn't be that person." She smiled . Looking at him expecting a response she saw a spark of knowing flash in his eyes, as if he knew something she didn't.  
  
"You're probably right. I don't often get to visit these parts of town because of my job, and I barely even made it this year. But I can say that I've never met you even with all of Daniel's letters because I'd be certain to never forget such a beauty as yourself." A blush crept onto Sarah's face at the compliment, "Would you like if I took your bags?" She nodded and handed him her bag, Trinity followed suit and he walked towards the stairs.  
  
"He seems nice!" Sarah said gleefully , she turned to Trinity who looked deep in thought, sensing Sarah's stare she made a noise as to show she agreed.  
  
------  
  
Dinner had passed and now everyone sat around a crackling fire. Sarah sat leaning against Daniel's chest everything had gone fine so far with the in- laws she even liked Mrs. Brown, and Sarah still had Danny's cousin on her mind. She was trying to figure out where she'd seen him before, and what bugged her even more was that every time she looked in his direction he was staring at her. Not only did she find it very rude , it was seriously starting to make her very nervous.  
  
"So Sarah you're a Scientist right?" Mr. Brown asked trying to start a conversion, Sarah nodded, and received a frown from Jared.  
  
"yes I realized I had a love for Science when I was about fifteen, it was right after I had finished baby-sitting my brother Toby and I was studying for a Science test. It's kind of a weird way to fall in Love with a certain subject but it just happened I guess." Mr. Brown smiled while Sarah noticed Jared's tight grip on the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"You and your brother are really close aren't you?" Mrs. Brown asked smiling. Once again Sarah noticed Jared's change in emotions, he had went from anger to a rueful smirk in less then five seconds.  
  
"Yes me and Toby are the best of Friends. Oddly enough I came to accept the fact that I had a step-brother and a step-mother the same night I fell in love with Science. You could say I had a night of revelations." It was silent for a couple of seconds. Sarah didn't know if that meant something good or bad, she knew Mr and Mrs. Brown were testing her to see if she were worthy enough for their son. She looked up at the worthy one and he smiled back down at her suddenly a voice spoke out.  
  
"Jared are you okay?" It was Trinity. Everyone turned to look at Jared 'He's back at being angry at something' Sarah thought, Jared quickly glanced at Sarah before fully turning his attention to Trinity.  
  
"I'm fine just thinking about work and I am a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed now." He stood up and headed to the stairs.  
  
"I think were all tired and I speak for everyone." Mr. Brown yawning himself accused. Slowly but surely heads began to nod and one by one the inhabitants also headed towards the stairs. Sarah entered her room and found her bags beside her bed and something was atop of them. It was a peach. She slowly brought her hand to her forehead as if she was quickly remembering something, nothing came. She was shoved further into the room by someone turning around and gaining her balance she shook her finger at Trinity.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you Trinity, What do you have to say for yourself?" Sarah put on a strict face and made her voice sound strict as well. It was a well known fact between the girls that Sarah considered becoming a Science Teacher instead of a Scientist but had changed her mind at the last second.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Williams." Trinity replied in a most annoying voice she could muster. Sarah scrunched her nose in disgust but shrugged the apology off, Trinity squealed.  
  
"That face you just made was so cute Sarah!" Trinity gave the older girl a hug.  
  
"Uh let go, I'm tired need sleep." Trinity let go and chuckled at Sarah's attempt to make her let go of her which worked.  
  
"Good idea, hey I didn't see you get yourself a peach." Sarah turned around and bent down to pick up the peach.  
  
"I didn't get it, it was here when I came. Jared must of put it there when he delivered my bags." Trinity's eyes narrowed and suspicion rose in her eyes.  
  
"I don't trust him Sarah. I don't remember ever having a cousin Jared," Sarah laughed, "It's true you have to believe me Sarah." Sarah patted the younger girl before walking to close the door the peach still in her hand. Once that job was done she turned and placed the peach on the bureau, finally she ended up sitting down on her knees and searching for her pajamas. Once she had them on she got up to find that Trinity had finished doing the same thing. Sarah reached for the peach and was eyeing it, it looked delicious.  
  
"Don't eat it! If Jared gave it to you, who knows it could be poisoned and you could be dead in the morning, I actually want a sister-in-law!" Sarah looked at the girl unbelief sketched onto her features.  
  
"Trin you're being paranoid, it's your overactive imagination. And to prove it," Sarah took a big bite out of the peach, "Come on see I'm alive, take a bite. I dare you to take a bite out of this peach." Even if the game was childish Sarah and Trinity always played Truth and Dare, and if you were dared and you didn't do the dare the other had the right to call you anything that meant you were afraid for one whole minute. Do you know how many times you can fit Scaredy-cat or wimp into a minute?  
  
"Fine give me the peach. But if I die first I'm gonna say it was your dare that made me eat it. That or I'll proclaim my love for Brad Pitt I haven't decided." With saying that the other girl took a bite out of the peach. Trinity put it on the bureau and tucked herself into the her bed and quickly fell asleep, with Sarah closely following.  
  
------  
  
She stood in darkness all alone and she didn't like it . She wore a pair of Jeans and a white blouse, her hair was down and her glasses were gone, not that she really needed her glasses she only wore them for driving and reading. As if millions of people joined her Sarah heard voices suddenly fill the room, and all of them sounded like her.  
  
'It's not fair'  
  
The voices kept repeating that one phase over and over again getting louder every time, causing Sarah to cover her ear. As she did so everything went quiet. Sarah uncovered her ears to hear one new voice come all by it's self.  
  
'It's not fair, It's not fair, nothings ever fair that's it!'  
  
That one voice got louder just like the others had and as Sarah had closed her eyes and was about to cover her ears again the sound stop. Peeking one eye open Sarah opened the other she wasn't in the darkness anymore. She was standing in the middle of a very familiar masquerade ball. Everyone was laughing at her and pointing she felt so uncomfortable, she searched for a haven anywhere would do. A ebony piece of hair fell in her eyes. The simple motion caused Sarah to look down at herself . She wore a gown of white beads , ribbon, silk everything she imagined was on this dress she felt like a princess or something. Sarah looked back to the crowd a white haired person with a silver masked passed without laughing and then her eyes saw him. He looked so familiar in two ways. One way she couldn't tell the other reason was that he looked oddly like Jared. Walking towards him he disappeared, she turned around spinning on the spot, searching for the place he had gone. A masked man had scared her but she continued on her search. Sarah turned and found herself right in front of the man, he took off his mask Sarah spoke her surprise out loud.  
  
"Jared"  
  
Trinity opened her eyes and found that she wore a silver gown she was at a masquerade, people were dancing, ignoring the woman in the shadows all of them had masks, except for two. A couple were dancing the man seemed to smile at his partner triumphantly while the woman. Trinity froze the woman was Sarah. Looking around frantically Trinity looked down. The floor was crystal everything was crystal she grinned a mischievous grin taking a chair she smashed it into the wall, just as the clock stroke twelve on a thirteen hour clock.  
  
------  
  
Sarah gasped as she sat up unknown to her that Trinity had done the same thing. She looked around her eyes met the same pair of mismatched eyes she had just danced with.  
  
"Jared?" The man shook his head. He reached and cupped her cheek, Sarah backed away.  
  
"Sarah remind me never to eat a peach again." The man quickly turned around at the sound of the voice.  
  
"You ate the peach too." It wasn't a question Trinity knew that but couldn't help but nod, "You were the one to break the crystal then." He turned back to Sarah. "Sarah do remember anything, anything at all?" His voice held worry.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, who are you?" The man sighed.  
  
"I am Jareth the Goblin King. Sarah remember I am the only one who can make you remember," He said the last part more to himself then to her, "I have another way do you remember this, Through dangers untold I have made my to the castle beyond the goblin city. Though my will as strong and my kingdom as great I come to take back the child you have taken-" "You have no Power over me" Jareth turned to face the other girl just to see her stand up.  
  
"I love that book, wait you said your names Jareth the characters name is Jareth. It isn't real is it?" He nodded , thoughts going through his mind. Why did this girl not think him her cousin.  
  
"I've made the wrong girl remember the Labyrinth," He turned his attention back to Sarah. "Do you remember anything?" She shook her head once again, Jareth sighed, he forced her hand into his own, if she didn't remember here he'd take her back to the Underground in hopes he would succeed there. She let out a small scream.  
  
"Hey if you're going I'm coming too" He nodded he found the girl annoying but she'd be company for Sarah and that mattered to him, he heard a small yes escape her lips as she took Sarah's hand and they were gone.  
  
-----  
  
Authors notes: Yep Sarah goes back to the Labyrinth pretty obvious wasn't it. I think I rushed this chapter and I may edit it but oh well.  
  
I think I messed up the it's not fair part and the through dangers untold but I haven't actually watched the movie in awhile I'm sorry.  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
